


sunkissed

by njostn



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Animal Crossing References, Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Soft Aaron Minyard, Soft Neil Josten, someone had to write something so i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njostn/pseuds/njostn
Summary: aaron and neil being soft boyfriends and playing animal crossing together.don’t take this seriously.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Aaron Minyard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	sunkissed

**Author's Note:**

> I’M SO SORRY I NEEDED THIS

sunkissed.

——

neil josten was staring at aaron minyard, watching as his character ran across the screen. his legs were on top of aaron’s, his arms wrapped around his torso. “are you winning?” neil asked, chewing on his bottom lip.

aaron laughed, “sure.” he didn’t look up, completely engrossed in the game. 

neil had no idea what was so special about animal crossing: new horizons, but on march 20th, aaron made his way to the store to buy it, and neil followed along, because what else could he do?

ever since he had gotten the game, he had been up late playing, and neil would have to take it from his tense hands, telling him gently that it was time for bed. the first night it happened, aaron had tried to fight neil, telling him it “wasn’t that late”, but neil refused to listen. ever since, aaron just let neil take care of him. neil would tell him to close his eyes, and they would lay on their bed. neil would rub his shoulders, as if knowing there was more to this than just a game. it was an escape. 

neil, of course, understood that. he had been escaping his past his entire life.

until he found aaron.

neil flicked aaron’s forehead before curling back into him. “i don’t understand this. all you’ve been doing is shaking trees and hitting rocks with a shovel. how does that help? won’t they break?”

aaron pushed his nintendo switch into neil’s hands. “here,” he said, “you can play. and i can watch. you can see why i like it so much.”

neil blushed, staring at the screen, “i don’t know anything. what am i supposed to do?”

aaron maneuvered neil so he was sitting on his lap, arms wrapped around him and holding his hands to help him play. “it’s up to you. you can do whatever you want. not too fast, not too slow.” neil nodded slowly, letting aaron’s soft hands cover his, pressing his fingers into the right buttons. neil probably should have been paying attention to the game, but he was too focused on the warmth wrapped around him. he pushed the console away onto the coffee table in front of him. “what was that about?” aaron asked, locking eyes with neil.

neil only shrugged, “nap time. you’re too cuddly for me not to fall asleep.”

aaron playfully shoved him, keeping one arm wrapped around neil’s waist to keep him from actually falling. “i think you should take a nap and i should keep playing,” he said.

neil shook his head hard enough that it must have hurt. “no way,” he protested. “i can’t sleep without you.”

”so needy,” aaron teased, but pushed himself off of the couch anyways. neil pushed all the blankets on their shared bed aside and curled into it. even though aaron was the shorter of the two, neil was fragile enough to look smaller than aaron ever could. aaron watched as neil’s eyes closed, fluttering back open as he made a motion that said ‘come here.’

aaron went, and the two fell asleep, curled up and completely enveloped in their love for one another.

**Author's Note:**

> i need 13 iron nuggets in animal crossing im crying  
> please i love aaron and neil. i’m writing more of them tomorrow i swear.  
> and it WILL be serious this time.


End file.
